memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
CCG: Energize
This is a list of cards from Energize, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game from Decipher. Dilemmas *A Klingon Matter *Casualties of War *Crippling Attack *Dedication to Duty *Disgraceful Assault *Disruptor Accident *DNA Security Scan *Exposed Power Relay *Face to Face *Flim-Flam Artist *Head to Head *Hired Muscle *Houdini Mines *Meaningless Words *Memory Invasion *Nausicaan Pirates *Picking Up the Pieces *Plasma Shock *Quaint Technology *Racial Tension *Sorting Things Out *Stolen Computer Core *Subspace Accident *Telepathic Deception *Timescape *Training Accident *Traitor Exposed *Unexpected Equipment *Bat'leth Events *Ak'voh *Assassination Plot *Born for Conquest *Brief Reunion *Cargo Run *Common Ground *Complications *Confessions in the Pale Moonlight *Conscription *Crowd Control *Deep Roots *Disable Sensors *Ferocity *For the Cause *For the Sisko *Heart of Glory *Kotra *Legal Proceedings *Life Support *Machinations *Mental Discipline *Peldor Joi *Personal Forcefield *Picking Up the Basics *Pickpocket *Political Leverage *Power to the Weapons *Rash Aggression *Reconfiguration *Retaliation *Salvaging the Wreckage *Shadow Operation *Sickbay *Smuggling Run *Staunch Determination *Straying from the Path *Temba, His Arms Wide *The Text of the Kosst Amojan *Under Scrutiny *Unexpected Difficulties *Unseen Manipulations *Vast Resources *Visionary *We Will Not Surrender Interrupts *Bank Heist *Coordinated Attack *Diplomatic Masquerade *Discreet Inquiry *Emergency Treatment *Fresh Tactic *Honorable Death *If Wishes Were Horses *Ja'chuq *Powerful Example *Precautionary Measures *Relentless *Shared Delicacy *Stricken Dumb *Team of Ambassadors *The Prophets' Guidance *The Truth of War *Vile Deception *Vision of Violence *We Are Klingon *Well-Crafted Lure Missions *Aid Clone Colony *Athos IV, Maquis Base *Avert Danger *Brute Force *Cargo Haul *Investigate Maquis Activity *Mine Nebula *Treat Plague Ship Personnel Bajoran *Akorem Laan, revered poet *Borum, selfless hero *Jaro Essa, Leader of the Circle *Kira Nerys, Impassioned Major *Kurn, Bajoran Security Officer *Leeta, dabo girl *Ro Laren, Maquis Sympathizer *The Sirah, The Storyteller *Varis Sul, Tetrarch of the Paqu *Winn Adami, Devious Manipulator Cardassian *Boheeka, Clandestine Connection *Enabran Tain, Retired Mastermind *Evek, Harsh Interrogator *Jural *Natima Lang, Professor of Political Ethics Federation *Benjamin Sisko, Man of Resolve *Cal Hudson, Attaché to the Demilitarized Zone *Chakotay, Freedom Fighter *Ezri Dax, Station Counselor *Jake Sisko, Temporal Anchor *Joseph Sisko, Creole Chef *Julian Bashir, "Unnatural Freak" *Keiko O'Brien, School Teacher *Kelly, relief tactical officer **Lieutenant Kelly was a relief tactical officer on the USS Enterprise-E, genetically enhanced, whose augmentation was discovered after Julian Bashir was investigated in 2373. Starfleet considered Kelly's mental faculties to be "uncanny". ***''The card photo depicts X-Men director Bryan Singer costumed for a brief cameo as an extra in the background during Star Trek Nemesis. The name, and genetic information, is an inside joke, an homage to Singer and Patrick Stewart's work adapting The Uncanny X-Men.'' *Michael Eddington, noble hero *Miles O'Brien, transporter chief *Niles *Rebecca Sullivan, Resistance Fighter *Thomas Riker, Defiant Leader *William Patrick Samuels, Maquis Saboteur Klingon *Bregath *Divok *Drex, Arrogant Warrior *K'mpec, Klingon Supreme Commander *Kahless, The Greatest Warrior of Them All *Kahless, The Unforgettable *Kargan, Rash Captain *Khar *Khos *Konmel, Renegade Warrior *Koral, Dour Smuggler *Korris, Renegade Captain *Losta *M'vil Non-Aligned *Amaros, Earnest Vanguard *Arctus Baran, Mercenary Captain *Harana *Jaglom Shrek *Kobb *Liam Bilby, Family Man *Macius *Maques, Cairn Delegate *Narik *Raimus, Criminal Master *Roga Danar, Decorated Subhadar *Sakonna, Gunrunner *Sark *Vekor Romulan *Galathon, Steadfast Rival *Mirok, Interphase Researcher *Neral, Senate Proconsul *Palteth (unnamed Romulans (24th century)) *Sirol, Diplomatic Adversary *T'Rul, Curt Subcommander *Toraan *Toreth, Cautious Commander Ships Bajoran *Kitara Cardassian *Aldara Federation *Guingouin *Maquis Raider *Valjean Klingon *IKS Qam-Chee Non-Aligned *Fortune *Mercenary Ship *Tama Romulan *Khazara *Terix *Trolarak Category:Role-playing games